Non (Supergirl)
Non is one of the two main antagonists of the second half in the first season of the television series Supergirl. He is the fanatical and dangerous husband of Astra. He is far more ruthless and dangerous than Astra and willing to kill thousands of people to achieve his goals. He is portrayed by Chris Vance. History After failing to kill Kara, Astra is chided by Non. Astra reminds him that she is his general and that he owes her his allegiance. Non demands that Astra lets him go to kill Kara, as Astra herself clearly isn't able to do so. Astra forbids it and further claims that she will see their plan through as she won't allow another planet to die when she could save it, but Non claims that should Astra die he would hunt down and kill Kara. Capturing Henshaw While Astra lets herself getting captured by the D.E.O. to create a distraction, Non and the rest of Astra's followers invade Lord Technologies. They are confronted by Maxwell Lord who uses a futuristic gun to shoot one of them in the face, melting his entire head. Non demands to know whether Lord is a champion of earth and then easily defeats him. However, the arrival of D.E.O. agents prevents Non from killing Lord and he merely lunges Lord away to assist his men in fighting the D.E.O.. Although the D.E.O. suffers heavy losses, they are able to defeat Non's henchmen until only Non remains. They try to defeat him but he easily fends off the soldiers. While he does so, Supergirl arrives and recognizes Non as Astra's husband. The two start fighting, soon hovering above Lord Tech until a plane temporarily separates them. Catching Kara by surprise, Non flies into her and smashes her into the ground. He grabs her by the neck, telling her that Astra was wrong and that Kara was as weak as any human. Kara's life is saved when D.E.O. director Henshaw intervenes. Realizing that more D.E.O. soldiers are arriving, Non flies off, taking Henshaw with him. Non later contacts the D.E.O. at their base, proposing to trade Henshaw against Astra. After delivering proof of Henshaw's well-being, Non gives the D.E.O. forty-eight hours to deliver Astra. While the time passes, Non tries to read Henshaw's mind by help of one of his men, an alien whose race is known for being able to read minds. However, as Henshaw is secretly an alien immune to mind-reading, it doesn't work. The alien deduces that humans must have found a way to shield themselves against mind-control. Henshaw rhetorically wonders what Non might want to find in his mind. He also states that Non is nothing more than a dog on a leash because he can't hurt Henshaw without endangering Astra. To show his dominance and vent off his frustration, Non snaps the neck of the alien mind-reader. Under torture from new D.E.O. leader General Lane, Astra eventually yields up the location of Non's base and the D.E.O. heads to save their former director. However, they find that Non set a trap for them and placed a bomb inside one of the containers at the "base". Supergirl is able to shield off Alex but the rest of the present D.E.O. soldiers succumb to the blast. Despite General Lane's objections, Kara and Alex later leave the D.E.O. with Astra to make the exchange. Once Non arrives with Henshaw, Alex removes Astra's kryptonite chains and Astra walks towards Non while Henshaw returns to his men. However, once Astra is safe her soldiers arrive and surround the D.E.O. and Supergirl. Non tells his men to prepare to attack but Astra tells the men to stand down. Reluctantly, Non accepts and tells the soldiers to withdraw. He then flies after them, leaving Astra alone. Before Astra follows her men, she warns the D.E.O. not to see this as a truce. She then lifts off, leaving the D.E.O. alone. Solar Storm During the solar storm, which is crucial for their plans, Non leaves a Black Mercy, a parasitic plant which puts its victims into a deep hallucinogenic sleep, at Kara's apartment. Kara is attacked by it. Non reveals to Astra that he did obey her orders, which were that Kara would remain unharmed, and that Kara is at peace now which is more than she deserves. After Astra returns to base, having warned Alex about the Black Mercy, Astra and Non brief their men about their plans. After, Non asks Astra where she was. He asks her whether her heart is in their operation and Astra states that they will save the planet by bringing humanity to its knees. Recognizing the honesty in her voice, Non apologizes to Astra for doubting her. After Kara is saved from the Black Mercy, the D.E.O. finds out that the day Non attacked Lord Tech he did not steal anything but left something behind, a computer virus that gained him access to Lord Tech servers and allowed him to override the civilian network. They realize that Non and his men must be targeting the six other server farms around the city and the D.E.O. sets out to protect the server farms. Kara goes with them, bent on revenge for what Non did to her. She indeed finds Non about to blow up one of the servers and flies into him, smashing the surprised Non into the ground and brutally beating him for making her lose her family (which she met in her hallucinations) once again. While being beaten down, Non fanatically claims that Kara is blind to the truth - that humanity is a disease and that "Myriad" is the cure. He then shoots his heat ray into Kara, throwing her backwards. He claims that while Kara is getting better, Non would not be dying that day. He blasts his heat vision ray into the satellite dish, causing it to fall over. While Supergirl catches the dish Non flies off. Returning to their base, Non is informed that Astra had been killed during the operation. Furious, he kisses his deceased wife goodbye before one of their soldiers tells him that Myriad will be continued. Non then takes control over Astra's forces. Similar Villains * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Scar (Disney) (The Lion King) * Zor-El (Smallville) * Prince Cyrus Henstridge (The Royals) * King Claudius (Hamlet) Notes He was similar to Emperor Palpatine he pushed his wife Astra into the dark side of Evil. Gallery AstraNon.png|Astra with Non NonAttacks.png|Non attacks Lord Tech NonsGroup.png|Nons men at Lord Tech Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Fanatics Category:Aliens Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Humanoid Category:Right-Hand Category:Brainwashers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Fascists Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Power Hungry